11- Share the World
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A collection of poems from the One Piece Universe. Covering all characters, minor to major, even some pairings. Requests are taken. The rating varies for each poem, but none will be rated M. Considered complete due to the nature of these poems, but poems will be continuously added on. New Addition: Greed- Crocodile
1. Only a Month- Luffy

_**Only a Month**_

 **A Luffy Poem.**

He lost his brother a month ago.

The times that's past has been his foe;

For torment, denial, and rage would dig,

More than the grave the big brother was in.

For tears tasted like death and lies;

Made him plead to open those eyes,

That never would cry for himself again.

His little brother would do it all for him.

He lost his brother a month ago,

And still couldn't find the grave or the stone;

For in his despair he lost his way;

But with a hand on his back, _he found the new day._

 **Based on Mica Caldito's English adaptation of "Call Your Name".**

 **Welcome to the world of One Piece. I take requests.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	2. Front of the Line- Zoro

_**Front of the Line**_

 **A Zoro poem.**

0

 _Sacrifice_ isn't a lack of the will to live.

It's the strength of the soul to dig deep and win;

Because to protect is the greatest cross to bear,

And I'll be the only one needed to carry it there.

0

 _Loyalty_ isn't a death sentence I've signed.

It's an agreement reached, with rhythm and rhyme,

For I'd follow no one but Luffy real well;

For him I'd sacrifice heaven for hell.

0

 _Strength_ isn't the only thing keeping a man up.

It's their will to breathe and their nakama's love;

Because I would be wandering, I would be lost,

If there was no one to go back to, no matter the cost.

0

 _Sacrifice_ isn't a lack of the will to live.

It's me preventing my family from their life to spend;

For I'm willing to be the first in this line.

As long as I'm here, I'll be first on this ride.

0

 **Requested by MawVax.**

 **Inspiration came from Zoro's Sacrifice after Thriller Bark.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	3. I Gave My Heart Away- Corazon

**I Gave My Heart Away**

 **A Corazon poem.**

0

They say I have the ability to heal the broken heart;

But honestly my ability is just to peel my own apart.

I used it like a packing tape to mend the ugly scars;

And for Law I'd place it all for him within a jar.

0

My heart is here for me to give, it's all that I can do,

Within this world that Doffy made, all for him to lose.

My heart is hanging by a thread and soon it'll surely snap;

But that I am content to find if Law will turn his back.

0

They say I have the ability to heal the broken heart.

All the mending I have done is to give a child his start.

I don't care what fate may bring, to me and me alone.

As long as those with my heart may live, I will always have a home.

0

 **Guest: Practice makes perfect! I used to hate poetry, and I wasn't good at it but look at me now! And I love your character selection so I will write one for all of them! This is the first poem in a three part series involving Law and Doflamingo as well.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	4. You Gave Me A Heart- Law

_**You Gave Me A Heart**_

 **A Trafalgar Law poem.**

0

The death doctor they tend to say, the Surgeon of Death.

If only they knew what could be me if I was like the rest.

My selection was easily made, I was ready to die from the start;

That was until some crazy man just gave me all his heart.

0

I called him Cora-san when I realized what it was to breathe.

Tears never tasted so bitter, smiles so foreign to me.

Yet here he was, so nurturing, when death would knock on the door.

He always seemed to smile when his chest was an empty core.

0

I owe him everything I have, I owe him his heart back;

But since he's gone I'll keep it safe, I'll never leave it black.

One day his reason why, will be for me to learn,

And when that time comes, his heart I will return.

0

 **Part two of the three-part collection of Law/Corazon/Doflamingo for Guest.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	5. What's There Left For Me?- Doflamingo

**What's There Left For Me?**

 **A Donquixote Doflamingo poem.**

0

How to define family, by blood or something more?

My father was only good at the traitors that he would seem to bore.

Roci thinks he's clever by helping a snot-nosed brat.

But what of me? He never thinks of simple things like that.

0

We were abandoned at an early age, right from the very start.

It was him and me against the world, so where be his fragile heart?

It makes me want to laugh at how he chose Law over me.

I guess blood isn't what truly makes the bond of family.

0

He's always been so clumsy; I guess it can't be helped.

So my solution is a simple one to aid these growing welts.

Maybe I wouldn't have used a bullet is he was somewhat smart;

That of course if things had changed, and I truly had a heart.

0

 **That's the end of three-part poem. Next up will be Eustass Kid. Stay tuned kiddos.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	6. Who Needs Anything?- Kid

_**Who Needs Anything?**_

 **A Eustass Kid poem.**

0

Who needs arms when you have legs?

Who needs legs when you have arms?

Who needs reason when you have fight?

Who needs a heart if we all die?

0

Who needs this and who needs that.

Someone to lean on? Tch. Funny.

Pirates can be pathetic when they are alone.

That's not me, I'm not weak, I'm a one-man show.

0

I got a pirate crew, one arm, two legs.

Good enough; better than what Trafalgar's got.

So who needs the 'lovey dovey' family,

That Whitebeard and Fire Fist died defending?

0

It's pointless, we're pirates, everyone dies.

Just get over it, move on, it's simple.

Why I'm not worried? Ain't it a thriller.

I wouldn't let someone within ten feet of our Killer.

0

Sure he can murder, he's a soldier at that.

But that just prevents the rogue factors you see?

I know I won't cry when anyone dies,

Because they wont; for that I will fight.

0

Straw Hat's a crybaby, Trafalgar too.

Scratchmen's a screamer when things get too tough;

But I feel more immortal than the Kaido himself,

Because my crew is stronger than all of those whelps.

0

The Kid Pirates? Our infamy will ring.

Parents will tell children of me till the end.

While other's prepare to lose to death's assassins,

Who needs preparedness when I am your captain?

0

 **I hope you liked these poems guest! They were fun to write and fill free to request again ^.^**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	7. Volume- Sabo

_**Volume**_

 **A Sabo poem.**

0

One blind eye was not enough,

To distort the face upon the page;

An obituary for a life that's snuffed,

A brother he forgot until that day.

0

One shed tear was not enough,

To match the screams that wouldn't come;

For in his heart his life felt cuffed.

Newfound freedom was a life undone.

0

See, one regret was not enough,

To repent and repent for an absence now.

Visiting the grave was not the true stuff.

Why was he silent when his screams are so loud?

0

 **Inspired by Episode 738.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	8. My Love is Forcibly- Absalom

_**My Love is Forcibly**_

 **An Absalom poem.**

I can say with ease, I'm the best;

My greatness is an enormity.

Yet I can't count on my fingers,

The way love isn't forcibly.

I mean I have the charms,

I got buckets of the stuff;

But when I see a pretty face,

They think me a little rough!

They always run away from me,

Because of Lola I am sure.

But I can't help and stop and pause,

What if it's me I am to learn?

I have the handsome face,

No one can deny me;

Except generally most anyone,

Except for all those zombies.

What is it that sends them away?

Surely, it's an enormity.

Oh well, too much thinking for me.

My only type of love is forcibly.

 **Poem #1 of my challenge to write a poem for every character listed on fanfiction. Don't be afraid to keep requesting though!**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	9. Pride- Tashigi

_**Pride**_

 **A Tashigi poem.**

0

Everything I do is hinged upon my pride.

Never will it tarnish, never will it die.

I always raise my sword, defend it as my best;

For pride is how my world moves on better than the rest.

0

Men are not the only ones dedicated and wise;

For women can know the secret, keeping up their pride.

Zoro thinks he can waltz me over, my gender as a brand.

I promise you a woman can easily think like a man.

0

We can raise our hackles when it's simple child's play.

We can devoid emotions, we can lead some astray.

I can do it if not better than those of a male;

For I have a pride to keep, a pride to be upheld.

0

Some may call me weak, never seen my sword;

But my driving factor is my pride to never be ignored.

One day they will witness what I can do to them;

Until that time I'll admit pride is my deadly sin.

0

 **Awesome Bird: Thank you ^.^ I actually like it when people request several ideas at once so I can come up with a group idea for all of them! I will write Crocodile and then Smoker also involving the seven deadly sins~**

 **Inspired by the Homunculus of FMA and my buddy.**

 **-Soul Spirit-**


	10. Greed- Crocodile

_**Greed**_

 **A Crocodile poem**.

0

The constant longing need, the absolute done deed.

No synonym is better than that of luscious greed.

It's unfortunate Straw Hat drowned the petty seeds,

Of a soon to be utopia, a thorn among the reeds.

0

It was not enough, to conquer just a town.

Might as well a country, proclaim the news loud,

That nothing pleases me more than all the riches.

Greed is greater company, so burn the other bridges.

0

One day Straw Hat will regret what he had done;

Too bad it wasn't me to kill Gold Roger's son.

See I'm always in the need, to want even more.

It's a curse I must say, one I do… adore.

0

Killing is only half the fun in these times and days.

All the riches you possess, that's my simple way.

Luxuries are necessities that I'm willing to bring in.

Who needs a friend when greed is my deadly sin?

0

 **Awesome Bird: Thank you sweetheart! Here's your poem for Croco-boy~ Now onto Smoker!**

 **-Soul Spirit** -


End file.
